bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Deema’s Challenging Savior Part 1
Plot In this two Part Season Premiere.Deema must defeat Jordan McRubin with the help Of Zach,Leah and Chandler Copeland. Trivia This is the first episode Cast # Angelina Wahler as Deema # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Alina Foley as Leah # Andrew Sabiston as Chandler # Ava Preston as Gabi # Ellen Ray Hennessy as Orphanage Caretaker # Martin Roach as Jordan McRubin # Johnathan Potts as Oliver Brooks # Dee Bradley Baker as Fluffy The Vulture Transcript Act 1 (The episode starts off at New York City at night.) * Deema: “This is New York City.Like any other cities like this.It has it’s problem with the criminal element.” (Deema has just collected a lot of bad guys and she drove to the police station.The Bad Guys had landed near the desk.) * Deema: “Another order of dastardly delinquents deposited on your doorstep courtesy of The Amazing Deema.That’s three words not four.Just three letters capitalized.Here’s my photo.If the papers need more glossies than this.My number is on the card.Now I must go.The scent of crime is in the air.” (Deema left the police station and finds it completely empty.) * Deema: “So where’s the press.I thought this was the age of media glut.Where’s The New York City Action News van when you need them.And I spend all afternoon ironing this cape.” (Deema droves back to Brooklyn Bridge where she lives.It was morning when she got there.) * Deema: “Yes.Another night cleansed of it’s criminal element.Thanks to The Amazing Deema(Yawns)I can’t wait to hit the hay(Yawns)But first a bit of breakfast.” (Deema swam to the kitchen.) * Deema: “Alrighty.Stay Sharp.Stay Fit and best of all.Stay fed.” * Zach: “One.Two.Three.” * Leah: “Go Deema Go.” (Deema starts the timer and there she goes.She catches the fork, spoon, knife and the plate.She catches the cereal in the bowl and she catches the eggs in the pan.They get fried in a heating thingy.The toast flies out of the toaster.Deema shoots the butter on the bread.She tosses another plate.She made a karate kick and splits a lemon in half and she squeezed the oranges into the glass and she lands on her chair and stops the timer.) * Deema: “Yes.A new world’s record.Everything a champion like me needs for breakfast.” * Zach: “Exactly.” * Leah: “Aren’t you forgetting something.” * Deema: “Except the milk.” * Both: “Deema.” (The fridge springs up and it lands on Deema.) * Deema: “I always forget the milk.” * Both: “Oh Deema.” * Deema: “Maybe I‘ll skip breakfast just this once.” (Deema puts on her pajamas.) * Deema: “So I make a mistake here and there.There’s no street punk in this city that isn’t afraid of me.” (Deema lay down on her bed.) * Deema: “I just wish I could get a shot at a really big-time criminal.” * Zach: “Someday you will Deema.” * Leah: “I just know it.” * Deema: “Thanks guys.” (Meanwhile somewhere in New York.Jordan McRubin is at the state pen.) * (That night.Deema, Zach and Leah are at the lookout tower.They’re looking and taking the bird’s eye view.) * Act 2 Act 3 Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures Of Deema,Zach and Leah